The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents one or more different approaches to database management issues, which may be unique.
A multi-tenant database system (“MTS”) typically includes various hardware and software components and is shared by one or more customers as a “cloud computing” solution for data storage and management. Service providers offer access to such systems through a network, such as the Internet. For example, an application server may be configured to simultaneously process multiple requests for many different customers, and a database may be configured to store data that is shared by many different customers.
The growing popularity of cloud computing and software as a service (“SaaS”) has led to the development of software platforms for businesses and other enterprises that provide more advanced cloud-based products and services, in addition to simple data storage and management requirements. Salesforce.com inc., of San Francisco, Calif., offers a number of customer relationship management (“CRM”) products and services that are cloud-based solutions upon which relevant applications can be launched and/or built for any business or enterprise. For example, the Salesforce1 platform is a cloud-based platform for the development and deployment of mobile enterprise applications.
An application (“app”) is a collection of components such as tabs, reports, dashboards, and other pages that address a specific organizational need. For example, the Salesforce1 platform supports mobile application development, and is built on a foundation called Force.com, which is a set of tools and services for creating and launching employee-facing applications that are both mobile and social. The Force.com platform includes a number of standard applications, which may be extended by customization, or custom applications may be created. The Force.com platform also includes access to a store for applications called the AppExchange, which is similar to the iTunes App Store, but for business applications.
One of the popular features of the Salesforce CRM software is sales lead management and tracking. With Salesforce CRM software, critical information regarding leads and opportunities can be shared in real time with colleagues. Further, using the data repository services of Data.com, searches for new leads can be conducted.
However, while searching for and following up on new leads is easy enough when the user/salesperson is in the office, it can be more difficult when the user/salesperson is on the road visiting accounts, leads and prospects. Often, such a person would like to visit new prospects, but real time tools for finding new leads are not readily available for mobile applications. Thus, it would thus be desirable to have a mobile application that supports real time lead support, including identifying and locating contacts that are near the user's present location. In addition, a means should be provided for purchasing a contact if the contact information is not accessible to the user.